


She wants everything to stop

by Mickey4005



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Depression, Funeral, Gen, Sad, Suicide, TriggerWarning, selfharm, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey4005/pseuds/Mickey4005
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING SUICDE!!!!Olivia just cant take it anymore. She is doing her best but she can't





	She wants everything to stop

She wants it to be over. Just everything to be over. She wants the world to stop turning around her head. Everything turns and hurts, all the fucking time. It hurts her when she falls in love. Every time faith takes it away from her. She just doesn’t deserve to be happy.   
Those are the thoughts that go through Olivia’s mind when she sets the razor blade on her wrist. She put pressure on it and slowly drew it down her hand. It was hurting but she liked it. It was much less off pain then the other things. She felt the blood run out of her body and into the water of the bathtub she was sitting in. It slowly got more of a dark red. Like it was completely filled with blood. Not only partly. Olivia felt herself fading more and more until it all was over, because it all was black. The moment everything went black Alex rushed into the room.   
“Sorry Liv, just getting some toiletpa- LIV! No, no, no stay with me, do you hear me? Fight! You can’t die. I need you… I love you…”  
But Olivia didn’t answer. Alex, trying to save the life of her love, did her best to stop the bleeding but Olivias breathing slowly got weaker and weaker until it stopped completely. Alex was crying as much as she has never been before. Right now she is climbing into the bathtub and snuggling into her lifeless lovers side.   
“Why did you never talk to me. Why did you never tell me how bad you actually felt. We would have found a way. We would”  
Alex, or lets say the sobbing was that was left of her, phoned Amanda to come to the flat of hers.   
“Councler? What oh my goodness. What happened. Did she? Did she kill herself?” Now Amanda was rushing to Olivia and checking for a pulse, but there was nothing but emptiness. Also in her eyes. They were empty and stared back at her.   
“Yes. Call an ambulance. That the right way. Law. God how much I hate it.”  
Alex wouldn’t stop sobbing even after Amanda pulled her out of the bathtub and heloed her changing into new clothes. Dry clothes. Especially after the ambulance took her dead lover with them. She could never hold her again. Never kiss her again. Never snuggle with her again.

At Olivias funeral, she was buried at her mother grave, Alex asked Amanda if she could live with her for a few days. She just couldn’t take the memories that are connected to the old flat. The memories of Olivia.


End file.
